Happiness Found at Last
by Shizuka Daihyooga
Summary: Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku tidak merayakan Vallentine Day... ONE SHOT. INFANTRUM VALLENTINE CHALLENGE.


Hallo!

Udah lama ya, saya tidak berkunjung di fandom Bleach. Kali ini, sebuah fict, menjawab **Infantrum Vallentine Challenge**. Untuk info lengkapnya buka saja **infantrum. co. nr **(ingat, tanpa spasi).

Ga usah banyak kata pembuka, langsung aja ya!

Enjoy!

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Happiness Found at Last**

**by Summer Snowflake**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: GinXRangiku**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Terkadang aku berharap tidak ada tanggal 14 Februari.

Atau minimal tidak ada perayaan yang bernama Vallentine Day.

Benci? Tidak juga.

Suka? Tidak juga.

Ah, terserah jika kalian menganggapku plin-plan.

Kata orang, _Vallentine Day_ adalah hari kasih sayang dimana para muda-mudi saling memadu kasih. Entah berkencan, memberi cokelat, perhiasan, mawar, dan lain-lain. Yah meskipun hari ini tidak terbatas untuk pasangan kekasih, tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatku tidak ingin merayakannya.

Pertama, aku tidak bias membuat cokelat. Oke, sebenarnya bisa saja aku membeli cokelat, tapi menurutku kadar yang terkandung di dalamnya tidak terasa. Lagian, tidak harus dengan cokelat kan untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang? Kedua, meskipun sekarang para shinigami wanita ribut membicarakan _Vallentine_-bahkan Kaptenku Hitsugaya juga membicarakan hal ini-nyatanya, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik akan hal ini. Aku lebih memilih minum sake dibanding membicarakannya.

Dan alasan utamaku sebenarnya adalah karena aku telah kehilangan hatiku.

Hatiku sudah mati.

Beku.

Tidak bisa lagi merasakan hangatnya cinta.

Kalian tahu kenapa?

Dia telah pergi meninggalkanku hanya dengan sepotong kata dalam suara getirnya, "Maaf, Rangiku."

Hatiku benar-benar hancur saat itu. Aku ingin menangis, menangis akan ketidakmengertian. Tapi aku tidak bisa menangis. Air mataku menolak untuk keluar.

Aku memang tidak mengerti akan dirinya. Dia selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik senyum khasnya. Aku tidak mengerti akan jalan berpikirnya. Mengapa dia memilih jalan bersama iblis Aizen itu? Apa karena kebenaran baginya ada dalam diri Sang Iblis? Lalu, mengapa tidak ada kebenaran mutlak di dunia, agar dia tidak pergi dari sini? Aku juga tidak mengerti akan permintaan maafnya waktu itu. Apa yang perlu dimaafkan?

Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti akan dirinya.

Akan tetapi, mengapa waktu tidak mengizinkanku untuk memahaminya? Kenapa dia harus pergi sebelum aku mengerti akannya?

Kenapa?

Kenapa, Kami-sama?

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Matsumoto!" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang shinigami cilik berambut putih yang notabene adalah kaptenku. "Ya, Kapten Hitsugaya?"

"Kau ikut tidak ke Danau Motosu?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksud Kapten, kita turun ke dunia manusia? Apa kita dapat misi baru?"

"Tentu saja kita turun ke dunia manusia, tapi bukan untuk tugas, melainkan liburan. Kita juga menggunakan gigai kali ini. Ikut tidak?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Tidak ada salahnya kan, aku liburan. Sekalian menenangkan pikiranku.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Danau Motosu terletak di kota Fujikawaguchiko, utara kaki Gunung Fuji, Prefektur Yamanashi, Jepang. Danau ini diperkirakan berasal dari Danau Shoji yang terbelah menjadi dua akibat lahar dari letusan Gunung Fuji. Lupakan tentang letak geografis, aku akan mengajak kalian berbagi keindahan danaunya. Hamparan hijau pohon terlihat di sekeliling danau, menyerbakkan angin semilir yang dimanfaatkan untuk selancar angin. Lalu, villa dan hotel tertata rapi di sekitar hotel, tanpa merusak keindahan alamnya.

Aku berdiri di balkon villa yang telah kami sewa, meregangkan otot-ototku, merasakan angin mengobarkan rambutku. Mataku berkeliling, mencari pemandangan indah yang mungkin bisa kulihat.

Aku melihat Kapten Hitsugaya dan Hinamori naik perahu bersama, saling membantu untuk mendayung. Wajah mereka terlihat lembut, seperti anak muda yang sedang dilanda kasmaran.

Lalu, Ishida dan Orihime. Sekarang, mereka sedang naik speed boat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Ishida yang memucat, mungkin takut. Hehehe… Tapi wajahnya sedikit melembut begitu melihat Orihime tertawa senang. Ah, cinta memang bisa membuat orang berkorban…

Pasangan terunik dan terheboh se-Soul Society, Kurosaki dan Rukia. Kulihat mereka sedang bertengkar hebat, memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas kudengar. Terlihat tidak akur memang, tapi bukan berarti tidak cinta bukan? Justru karena sering bertengkar, makanya perasaan itu tumbuh. Begitu yang sering kudengar dari orang-orang.

Pandanganku lalu beralih ke pasangan Kuchiki dan Unohana. Mereka sama-sama diam, tenang, tidak banyak bicara. Tidak butuh kata kan untuk menjelaskan segalanya?

AAHHH!!!

Aku mengerti sekarang. Yang kesini ternyata adalah shinigami-shinigami berpasangan. Hitsugaya-Hinamori. Ishida-Orihime. Kurosaki-Rukia. Kuchiki-Unohana. Apalagi, hari ini adalah Vallentine Day. Tentu waktu yang tepat untuk berkencan, bukan?

Hari yang tepat bagi mereka, tapi tidak untukku. Aku merasa tersingkir di sini.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Aku tidak tahu mau kemana. Yang jelas, aku menghindar dari pemandangan ini.

Iri? Kuakui ya. Karena aku tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti yang mereka rasakan. Mungkin tak akan pernah bisa.

Aku terus berjalan, sampai tidak menyadari bahwa hari telah berganti malam dan kenyataan pahitnya, aku tersesat. Dan yang terlihat hanyalah pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi. Sial!!!

Tiba-tiba mataku menemukan sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari kunang-kunang. Seolah terhipnotis olehnya, aku mengikuti mereka. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik yang bisa mereka tunjukkan padaku. Lalu, kunang-kunang itu berkumpul ke sebuah tempat di danau Shoji-danau yang letaknya dekat dengan Danau Motosu- yang membuatku membelalakkan mata.

Jantungku berdegub kencang. Apakah ini hanya halusinasiku? Apa aku sudah terlalu gila sampai membayangkanmu ada di sini?

Aku melihatmu berdiri di pinggir Danau, dikelilingi kunang-kunang yang bercahaya. Kau tersenyum lembut padaku. Bukan senyum menyebalkan yang biasa kau lakukan, tapi sebuah senyum tulus. Aku tahu itu.

Aku mendekat dan kau merengkuhku.

Dalam pelukmu.

Aku merasakan detak jantungmu, hangatnya dirimu.

"Gin…" ucapku pelan.

Kau memelukku erat. "Rangiku, maaf…"

Air mataku akhirnya turun. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…"

**.**

**.**

Kuingin memilikimu

Memahamimu

Menjadi bagian terindah

Dari hatimu

**.**

**.**

Kurasa, aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sekarang.

**THE END**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Gimana fict-nya? Aneh kan?**

**Maaf, tema Vallentine day-nya agak ga kelihatan. **

**Untuk pairing Byakuya-Unohana, jangan protes ya! Aku suka pairing itu. Emang, Unohana lebih tua dari Byakuya, tapi umur bukan menjadi halangan bukan? Hehehe...**

**Aku juga buat fict satu lagi, lagi-lagi menjawab Infantrum Vallentine Challenge. Judulnya 'Memory'.**

**Mana yang lebih kalian suka diantara dua fict itu?**

**Segala masukan diterima dengan lapang dada kok.**

**Akhir kata,**

**HAPPY VALLENTINE!!!**

**Regards,**

**Shizuka Daihyooga  
**


End file.
